


Die Meute: Tote leben länger

by Am17 (am17usb)



Series: Die Meute [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Schliest an Staffel 1 von "Die Meute" an und nachdem Start der Achten Staffel SG-1





	Die Meute: Tote leben länger

Es war ruhig auf der Erde. Seit Anubis Angriff auf die Erde und die Vernichtung seiner Flotte waren drei Monate vergangen. Colonel O´Neill hate die Asgard gerettet in dem er das Wissen der Antiker in seinem Kopf nutzte um eine Waffe gegen die Replikatoren zu entwickeln.   
Ein Angriff der letzten Systemlords auf die Erde um die Waffen-Plattform in Antarktika zu erobern konnte durch die Diplomatischen Fähigkeiten von Dr. Weir und einem Angriff von Ba´al auf die Systemlords abgewendet werden.   
Colonel O´Neill wurde zum General befördert und erhielt das Kommando über das SGC, während General Hammond nach Washington ging um dort die Homeworld Security zu leiten. Dort hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun um die Erde gegen Feinde von Außen zu verteidigen, aber er hatte jede menge Leute zu Verfügung und verdeckte Helfer. 

Irgendwo im Südwesten Deutschlands 

Vor wenigen Wochen. hatte die Bundesregiehrung ein Acht mal Zehn Kilometer großes Stück Land gekauft, auf dem sich ein altes Flugfeld und einige Hangars befanden. Kurz nachdem der Kaufvertrag unterschrieben war, rückte eine eintausend Mann starke Pioniereinheit an und fing an, das Gelände mit einem Zaun zu umrunden. Dieser Zaun umschloss das komplette Gelände. Überall wurden Sicherheitssysteme Installiert. Von Kameras mit Wäre und Nachtsichtfunktion bis hin zu Bewegungsmeldern.   
Nachdem der Zaun stand fingen sie an das Flugfeld und die Hangars zu erneuern und umzubauen. Außerdem bauten sie mehrere neue Gebäude im Schnellverfahren.   
Vor drei Wochen nahm die Einheit die dort Stationiert wurde den Dienst auf.   
Das Spezielle Operationen Bataillon 1 unter der Führung von General Major Dieter Heine.   
Von Außen betrachtet sah das Gelände aus wie jedes andere Kasernengelände der Bundeswehr, doch der Schein trügte.   
Jeder hier anwesende Soldat hatte mehr Kampferfahrung als jeder andere Soldat. Die Soldaten liefen immer bewaffnet durch die Gegend.   
Das Haupttor war extremst befestigt, es standen immer mindestens acht schwerbewaffnete Soldaten Wache und im Notfall konnte innerhalb von Minuten ein kompletter Zug anwesend sein. Um den Zaun patrulierten im dreißig Minutentakt mehrere Jeeps. Fast täglich landeten Transportflugzeuge, Jäger und Helikopter in der Basis.   
Alle drei Tage passierte ein Konvoi bestehend aus mehreren Schwertransportern mit abgedeckter Ladefläche das Haupttor.   
Allein diese Tatsache machte diese Kaserne schon besonders, doch das wirklich Besondere befand sich vierzig Meter unter Gebäude 1, dem Lagezentrum. 

Hier flossen alle Informationen zusammen. In einem der Räume saßen mehre Personen an Bildschirmen, die das Sonnensystem überwachten. Seit dem Betrieb des Lagezentrums hatte es noch keine besonderen Aktivitäten gegeben. Bis Heute. 

Abteilung Raumüberwachung Sektor 4 

Der Bildschirm vor Feldwebel Perling zeigte die Bilder der im System getarnt platzierten Sensorsatelliten. Sektor Vier war für den Bereich ab Pluto und dem Bereich dahinter zuständig. Perling sah auf die Uhr, denn seine Schicht ging bis 17 Uhr.   
„Noch ne viertel Stunde.“ sagte er zu sich selbst.   
Er blickte auf einen weiterem Bildschirm, der an seinem Platz stand. Dieser Zeigte Livebilder von Gamma 4, dem am weitesten entfernten Satelliten. Dieser hatte einen guten Blick auf die Oortsche Wolke, eine Ansammlung von Gestein, Gasen und Eiskörüern unterschiedlicher Größe. Für ihn war es einfach ein genialer Anblick.   
Ein schriller Ton lies ihn zusammenzucken. Gamma 3 hatte etwas geortet. Perling lies seinen Blick über die Daten fliegen. Als er erkannte, was dort war griff er nach dem Telefon und rief seinen Vorgesetzten an. 

„Sir, Gamma 3 hat ein Objekt im Hyperraum entdeckt. Wenn es mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit sich weiter nähert, ist es in weniger als zehn Minuten im Orbit vom Saturn.“ erklärte Perling.   
„Wir kommen.“ 

Mittlerweile hatte auch Sektor 3 das Objekt auf den Schirm. Es herrschte Anspannung. General Heine und Stabshauptmann Müller traten neben Perling.   
„Was haben sie?“ fragte der General.   
„Sir, das unbekannte Objekt, nähert sich immer weiter dem Saturn. Wir vermuten, das es sich um ein kleines Schiff handelt, nicht größer als ein Alkesh oder ein Frachtschiff. Wir können es aber nicht genau bestimmen, da die Signale die wir empfangen verzehrrt sind.“   
„Woran könnte es liegen das die Signale verzehrt sind?“ wollte Thomas wissen.   
„Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich würde aber auf einen Strahlungsausbruch der Sonne tippen.“ antwortete Perling. 

„Sir, Objekt hat den Saturn passiert und hat den Hyperraum in der nähe von Beta 5 verlassen. Livebilder, jetzt.“ sagte ein weiterer Techniker.   
Auf dem Hauptbildschirm sah man nun die Bilder von Beta 5. Man sah die Sterne und dann eine Bewegung in einiger Entfernung.   
„Die Sensoren sagen es ist ein Schiff. Wir können aber nicht sagen ob freundlich oder feindlich.“   
„Starten sie die Jäger.“ befahl der General. 

Hangar Zwei nahe der Startbahn 

Im Bereitschaftsraum saßen die Piloten der Flugbereitschaft und spielten Karten.   
„Und Queen, steigst du aus?“ fragte einer der Piloten, die Geschwader Kommandantin der 102. Suicide Kings, Oberstleutnant Maria “The Queen“ Beyer.   
„Um dich gewinnen zulassen Boxer? Nie im leben. Ich gehe mit.“ sagte sie und legte eine Schachtel Zigaretten in die Mitte des Tisches.   
„Ich bin Raus.“Sagte ein weitere Pilot und legte seine Karten weg.   
Just in dem Moment ging das rote Warnlicht und die Sirene an. Die Piloten sprachen sofort wie von der Tarantel gebissen auf und rannten aus dem Raum. Ihre F-140 Supertomcat, früher F-14 Supertomcat, wurden schon auf die Rollbahn gezogen. Da sie die Bereitschaft waren, hatten ihre Maschinen schon ihre Bewaffnung, die aus Acht Luft-Luft-Raketen des Typs Phinix und Paladin bestanden. Diese Raketen hatte man extra für den Luft und Raum-Kampf entwickelt, nur kamen sie bis jetzt nicht zum Einsatz. Die Raketen des Typs Phinix waren für den Kampf bis 500 Km gedacht. Die Paladin-Raketen kamen bis 1000 Km.   
Über Leitern bestiegen Pilot und RIO das Cockpit. 

Queen fuhr die Triebwerke auf 50% hoch, nachdem die Bodencrew weg war.   
„Tower, erbitte Starterlaubnis.“ funkte sie den Tower im Rollen an.   
„Erlaubnis erteilt. Gute Jagd.“   
Bei diesen Worten fuhr sie die beiden Triebwerke auf 100%, wodurch der Jäger extrem beschleunigte. Sie zog den Steuerknüppel leicht nach hinten und hob so die Nase nach oben und die Maschine verlor jeden Bodenkontakt.   
„Jungs und Mädels Formiert euch hinter mir sobald wir die Atmosphäre verlassen haben Nachbrenner rein und auf zur Jagd.“ befahl sie über ihren verschlüsselten Funkkanal. 

In einer V-Formation flogen die fünf Supertomcats Richtung Saturn. Der RIO von Bayers Blickte immer wieder auf seinen Radarschirm, auf dem immer wieder ein Kontakt auftauchte und dann verschwand.   
„Queen, wir haben einen möglichen Kontakt auf 290 zu 070. Entfernung 2,5 Lichtminuten.“ teilte der RIO mit.   
„Ändere Kurs. 290 zu 070. Ankunft in acht Minuten.“ 

Vier Minuten später Alpha-Staffel, Kurs hinter dem Mars 

„Ma´am, der Kontakt ist gerade von unseren Schirmen verschwunden“   
„Was soll das heißen verschwunden?“   
„Er ist weg, einfach weg.“   
„Hat er ein Hyperraumfenster geöffnet?“   
„Nein, Ma´am. Unsere Sensoren können ihn nicht orten. Vermutlich hat er sich getarnt.“   
„Ok,Teilen sie StratCom mit sie sollen die Jäger breit machen.“   
„Sofort.“   
Was keiner der Piloten ahnte,war, dass der fremde Kontakt sich nicht getarnt hatte, sondern nur die Triebwerke und alle anderen Stromproduzenten deaktiviert hatte. 

Das Objekt trieb durch die noch vorhandene Schubkraft immer weiter auf die Jäger zu. Da alles deaktiviert war konnte der Pilot nichts machen, nur beten, denn er befand sich auf Kollisionskurs mit den F-140ern. Diese kamen immer näher auf das Schild zu. 

„Ma´am, StratCom meldet Jäger in Fünf Minuten startklar.“ meldete Queens RIO.   
„Das muss schneller gehen, wenn uns das Objekt durch die Fänge geht müssen sie ran.“ meckerte Bayers.   
„Ich werde es weiterlei....“ doch weiter kam der RIO nicht, denn Mayers drückte den Steuerknüppel mit aller macht nach unten, um nicht mit dem aus dem nichts aufgetauchten Objekt zu Kollidieren. Auch die andern Piloten drehten erschrocken zu beiden Seiten ab. 

„Was zur Hölle war das?“ brüllte Mayers die Frage die alle hatten.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, es war nichts auf unseren Sensoren zu sehen. Es kam aus dem nichts.“ verteidigte sich der RIO.   
„Hat jemand erkannt, um was es sich handelt?“ fragte Queen die anderen Piloten.   
„Alpha 2: Nein.“   
„Alpha 3: Negativ“   
„Alpha 4: keine Identifikation.“   
„Alpha 5: es sah aus wie ein Jäger.“   
„Wiederholen Alpha 5. Sagten sie wie ein Jäger?“ fragte Queen nach.   
„Bestätige. Objekt hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Jäger. Konnte Waffen erkennen.“   
„Scheiße.“   
Mayers wechselte den Kommkanal.   
„Alpha 1 an Basis. Bitte Kommen.“   
„Alpha 1 hier Basis sprechen sie.“ hörte sie Heine sagen.   
„Sir, wir konnten das Objekt identifizieren. Es hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Jäger. Es ist bewaffnet und fliegt Richtung Erde. Unsere Sensoren können es nicht orten. Empfehle sofortige Vernichtung.“   
Er herrschte Stille auf dem Kanal und man hörte nur das Rauschen. Dann kehrte die Stimme des Generals wieder.   
„Befehl Zerstörung des Flugobjektes.“   
„Verstanden.“ bestätigte Queen den Befehl.   
Ace ihr RIO schaltete den Funkkanal wieder um.   
„Jungs, wir haben Befehle. Ziel zerstören. Und Zunder bis der Chef kotz!“ Bei diesen Worten schaltete alle ihre Nachbrenner ein und Flogen in die Richtung in die der unbekannte Jäger verschwunden war.   
Dieser hatte bemerkt, das die F-140 wieder auf ihn zu flogen. Verzweifelt versuchte der Pilot die Triebwerke zu starten.   
Die 140 waren bis auf 150Km an den Jäger heran gekommen, als dieser seine Triebwerke aktivieren konnte. Sofort beschleunigte er und machte eine steile Rechtskurve. Nun flog er auf die Abfangjäger zu.   
„Queen, ziel wieder auf den Schuirm. Es hat gewendet und hält auf uns zu.“ gab Ace Bescheid.   
„Verstanden. Waffenhauptschalter an. Phinix angewählt und Bereit.“ meldete Bayers.   
Es herrschte kurz Stille.   
„Fox Two!“ sagte sie und drückte auf den Feuerknopf.   
Eine Phinix-Rakete löste sich vom Rumpf und flog auf den Fremden Jäger zu. Doch dieser flog unbeirrt weiter auf die Erd-Maschienen zu. Als die Rakete noch wenige Kilometer von ihm entnervt war fuhrt er seine Bord-Waffe hoch und fing an zu feuern. Die Projektile flogen auf die Rakete zu und zerstörten sie ohne Probleme.   
„Was war das? Wieso konnte er die Rakete einfach so abschießen?“ fragte Teddy der Pilot von Alpha 4,verwirrt.   
„Keine Ahnung, sagte sein RIO. 

Sie kamen nicht mehr dazu, drüber nach zu denken, denn der feindliche Jäger war nun in Reichweite ihrer Bordwaffen.   
Es war schon ein beeindruckendes Bild, als die fünf Jäger gleichzeitig anfingen mit ihren zwei 50mm Railguns zu feuern. Durch die verwendete Leuchtspurmunition sah es wie ein Feuerwerk aus, was es auch war. Ein Feuerwerk, das Tot brachte.   
Der Pilot der Fremdenmaschine zog seinen Flieger hoch, in einen Looping. Als er den höchsten Punkt des Loopings erreicht hatte drehte er die Maschine vom Rücken in die Normale Fluglage und Flog wieder Richtung Erde.   
„Der ist gut.“ meldete Alpha 2 über Funk.   
„Mir reicht es. Paladin angewählt. Fox two.“   
Die große Paladin-Rakete löste sich gleich vier mal vom Rumpf und schossen auf den Fremden Jäger zu. Alle schauten den Abgasspuren hinterher, die die Raketen hinterließen. Auf seinem Sensorschirm verfolgte Ace das Ganze. Er sah, wie der Jäger wilde Ausweichmanöver flog, um den Raketen auszuweichen. 

Der Pilot der Fremden Maschine schaffte es, hinter eine der Paladin-Raketen zu kommen, in dem er kurz bevor diese ihn getroffen hätte einfach eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. Als er hinter der Rakete war, eröffnete er wieder mit seinen Waffen das Feuer und vernichtete die Rakete.   
Auch Queen hatte das beobachtet und bewunderte den Piloten für sein fliegerisches Können. Ein greller Blitz erschien vor ihr, erst dachte sie, die zweite Rakete hätte ihr Ziel gefunden,doch dem war nicht so. Auch die zweite Rakete hatte der Pilot vernichtet.   
Sie wollte gerade den andern Piloten befehlen, ihre Raketen abzufeuern, als auf ihrem Radarschirm eine zahl neben dem Unbekannten Flieger auftauchte, die aber auch sofort wieder verschwand.   
Es waren die Zahlen: 1547 Kilo.   
„Ace, hast du das auch gesehen?“ fragte sie.   
„Ja habe ich, überprüfe die IFF.“   
Ace tippe die IFF in seine Tastatur ein und lies den Bordcomputer seine Datenbank durch forstete.   
„Habe einen Treffer. 1547 Kilo war auf der Bismarck stationiert, als sie vernichtet wurde.“   
„Aber wie kann das sein, wenn das Schiff vernichtet wurde. Wie zur Hölle kann dieser Jäger jetzt HIER sein?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Raketen drei und vier zerstört.“   
„Hier spricht Oberstleutnant Maria Beyer Geschwader Chefin der 102. Suicide Kings. Anführerin der Abfangjäger hinter ihnen. Wenn sie mich hören oder verstehen, bleiben sie wo sie sind und nähern sie sich nicht weiter dem Planeten. Wenn sie sich dennoch weiter dem Planeten nähern sollten schießen wir sie ab.“ verkündete sie über alle Kommfrequenzen.   
„Anscheinend hat man sie gehört, der Jäger wir langsamer. Steht jetzt still.“   
„Alpha2 – 5 ihr bleibt hier und gebt mir Rückendeckung. Ich nähere mich dem Jäger.“   
Mehrere Klicktöne im Funk sagten ihr, das die anderen sie gehört hatten. 

Mit wenigen Metern pro Minute näherte sie sich langsam dem Jäger. Je näher sie kam um so mehr konnte sie erkennen. Der Jäger hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer F-140, nur ihm Fehlten die Heckflossen, auch waren die Flügel kürzer es sah so aus, als ob beides Abgetrennt wurde.   
Sie war nur noch fünfzig Meter entfernt, als sie ihren Scheinwerfer aktivierte und auf das Cockpit richtete. Sie erkannte zwei Personen.   
Beide sahen in ihre Richtung. Sie hatten Helme wie sie einen hatte. Der Pilot und sein RIO öffneten ihr Visier. Damit sie mehr erkennen konnte flog Queen näher an die Maschine heran.   
„Ich glaube ich sehe Geister!“ kam es verstört von ihr.   
„Dann sind wir schon zwei. Ich sehe das selbe:“ kam es von Ace.   
Der Pilot der Maschine war Oberst Dudmars und der RIO Major Spinofa. 

„General, sie werden nicht glauben, wer die Maschine fliegt. Oberst Dudmars und Major Spinofa.“   
Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Man musste erst einmal diese Nachricht verdauen.   
„Bringen sie sie Heim.“ 

Landefeld 1, fünf Minuten später 

Um das Landefeld, stand fast das komplette Kontingent der Kaserne um den Oberst und den Major zu empfangen. Es grenzte an ein wunder, das die beiden es geschafft hatten eine Nuklearexplosion zu überleben.   
In der vordersten Reihe standen die restlichen Mitglieder von M-1 und warteten darauf, das sich die Jäger näherten. Cindy hatte ihren Feldstecher dabei und suchte den Himmel ab. Sie suchte gerade den Himmel im Osten ab, als sie mehrere schwarze Punkte erkannte. Sechs an der Zahl.   
„Sie kommen!“ rief sie freudig aus und zeigte in die Richtung aus der sich die Jäger näherten.   
Keine Minute später hörte man schon das Dröhnen von Jägern, die sehr schnell sehr tief flogen.   
Die Alpha-Staffel hatte eine V-Formation gebildet, in dessen Mitte 1547 Kilo flog. Sie überflogen die Startbahn im Tiefflug. Die Maschinen an der rechten Seite scherten nach recht aus und die links nach links. 1547 Kilo, ging in den Steigflug und führte ein Immelman-Manöver durch.   
Nacheienr erneuten wende, setzten alle Maschinen zur Landung an.   
1547 Kilo landete als letzter. Kurz nachdem sie die Triebwerke ausgeschaltet hatte, wurde die Maschine schon umzingelt von klatschenden und jubelnden Soldaten.   
Einige hatten eine Leiter geholt und diese ans Cockpit gelehnt. Über diese Leiter steigen Alex und Laura aus.   
„Endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen! Sagte Alex, was die umstehenden zum lachen brachte.   
Es wurde eine riesige Willkommensparty geschmissen. Alex und Laura wurden gefragt, wie sie über lebt hatten. Die Antwort war immer die selbe.   
„Wusstet ihr es denn nicht? Spartaner sterben nie!* Sie fahren nur Hölle um sich neu zu Formieren.“ 

The End

 

* Quelle: Halo: Geister von Onix.


End file.
